


Then allow me, 'I got this'

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A precious source of power quest, Comforting Each Other, Established OT4, Gladio left for the Gilgamesh Trial, How Do I Tag, Lestallum, M/M, Mentions of Holly, Multi, Weird suspicions on Gladio leaving, Worried lovers, no beta we die like men, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Radio problems have Prompto tinkering at it until it almost made the car swerved off road. Without Gladio, everyone was feeling a bit strained. They ended up with rather unlikely theories behind his leave and even planned a rescue if it got to it. But it wasn't needed after all. Gladio promised to come back and he did.





	Then allow me, 'I got this'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Music
> 
> This was hard. I thought it'd be easy but I was sooooo wrooonggg~ In reference to the prompt, it's only a mention. The rest are the Chocobro trying to keep it steady. Light angst? Hurt/Comfort? I have no idea but here it goes. Don't worry, it's all happy in the end. 
> 
> Might be AU-ish since they never planned the rescue thing.

Prompto groused in annoyance as he fiddle with the radio. For some reason, it was receiving signals from their MP3 player on their phone but no sound was coming out on to the sound system.

The silence would have driven him mad if it had not been for the fact he was fiddling with anything and everything he had his hands on. He already tried all of their phones, so he knew the issue is not with the phone or the radio receiver since it was registering all of their phone.

He tried resetting the radios, restarted the phones, re-registered everything.

“You think, the speaker’s shot or something?” He asked in horror, still going through the settings on the radio.

“Not sure.” Noctis answered nonchalantly as he slowed down and braked at the sight of the creature crossing. The bunch of bulettes scampered hurriedly across the road and continued on out of sight.

“Have we arrived?” Came the sleep husky voice of the Advisor behind them, awakened by the car slowing to a stop.

“Not yet, Specs. Creature crossing.” He explained as he continued their journey. They were in Leide to pick up a bounty before going back to Lestallum. That way, after reporting to Holly on the steam valve, they can take a break at the Leville.

Suddenly, there was a loud guitar scream that made Noctis swerved the car before Prompto brought it back down.

They all glared at Prompto. “Sorry.” He said apologetically as he gave a nervous chuckle. Noctis resumed his attention to the road soon after and Ignis settled back into his seat. Prompto carefully, resettled all the phone nearer to him in case it escapes his grip. The silence continue with Prompto getting more sullen as the trip goes on.

It was way too quiet without Gladio around. Even for someone who appreciated silence, it was too much for Ignis, himself. Shifting himself between the two front seats, he reached out to prod his ribs as it was the only thing in his reach with Prompto leaning over the door. Prompto nearly jumped in his seat but gave him a smile nonetheless. “What’s up, Iggy?”

“Prompto, have you fixed the radio?” He asked innocently.

“Yeah?” He answered cautiously.

“Any playlist in mind that can take our mind of the heat?” Ignis asked with a furrow of his brows. “The sun is going to be high soon. The drone of the engine and the roar of the air doesn’t help much with distractions.”

Prompto chuckled happily. “I think I might have something. Let’s see, if this suits ya.” He said, enthusiastically as he got through his phone and puts up one song.

The rest of the trip was full of discussion about where did the song originated before it escalated to Gladio’s reasoning for his departure. The obvious one is that he had something personal as he claimed. A match? Training? Some new weapon? They did suspect that he’d might have gone for to some family armory or something. Then it somehow got into financial related problems and Gladio might be going after some loan sharks.

“Come on, Gladio’s a big guy. If someone messed with him, he’ll mess with ‘em back.” Prompto reasoned as they reached Lestallum’s covered corridor into the city.

“I would be inclined to agree but the Amicitia family has assets and not to mention, precious family heirloom that can prevent the said problem. Even with the city gone, Gladio’s more than capable to raise the required capital with his survival skill and battle prowess alone.”

“I kinda agree with Iggy on this one.” Noctis said as he parked the car.

“But-but, what if that’s what he’s doing now?”  Prompto said with a dramatic gasp. “O-M-G, what if he’s doing hunts right now, just to support whatever it is?”

Ignis huffed before Noctis held up a hand between them. “Let’s just move this to the Leville before we go debating again.” He told them pointedly. “It’ll be morning when we finish this.”

“Oh yeah, the Leville!” Prompto said excitedly as they all got out of the car.

“Besides, it’s just easier to ask him when he gets back.” The prince said as he shrugged. “Knowing him, if he doesn’t want anything known, we won’t until he finally sits down and tells us.” Noctis said with a grimace.

The talk earlier degenerated to what to eat for dinner. With the multitude of shops everywhere, it was hard to stick to one.

While waiting for Prompto to come back with his steak, the other two settled themselves to a table. The sun was setting. While there was still light from the sun, the street lights and the shop lights were already up and running.

“Hey, Ignis.” Noctis called as he stared the people still running around in the town square.

Ignis replied with a hum. Distracted with the recipe book he had.

“Thanks.” Noctis said, a smirk already in place, as Ignis predictably looked up at him in bewilderment. One of his eyebrow arched in question

 “For keeping Prompto distracted. He hasn’t been himself with the big guy gone.” Noctis elaborated as he sipped his drink, letting out a satisfying gasp as the cold drink made its way to his stomach.

The advisor allowed himself a fond smile. “Isn’t it what lovers do?” He told him, closing the recipe book and keeping it away as he looked over to where Prompto was, watching the steak he ordered sizzled on the hawker’s pan. “But I have to say, everyone is affected more than they let on.” He said with a low tone.

Noctis chuckled bitterly at that. “Yeah.” He replied. Noctis was worried of Gladio but they have places to go and things to do. He did say he was going to come back. Noctis leaned forward to rest his chin on the table, moving his dish slightly away to make space.

Seeing that, Ignis gave him an comforting rub on the shoulder. “He’ll come back soon.” Ignis told him with a comforting tone. “If not, we’ll be going after him.” He ended with a disgruntled look at the thought.

Noctis looked at him, from where he was, with wide, shocked eyes.

Ignis froze. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No but that might just be the best idea you’ve come up, yet.” Noctis said with a grin on his face, looking up to Prompto as he brought his meal. “Hey, Specs just had an idea.” Noctis told him and relayed the information.

“Igs! You’re a genius!” He said in awe, his steak halfway to his mouth.

Ignis simply waved it away. “Regardless, it’s not the time to discuss it yet. We still need to update with Holly and check in to the Leville.”

The trio spent the rest of their dinner discussing on whether they should go shopping for ingredients tomorrow before they hurried to Holly.  

It turns out, they didn’t even have time to plan out their rescue for Gladio. After updating Holly on the valves, she asked them for help with some demon problem in the plant where another hunter had gone in.  

As Noctis fought with the ‘hunter’, he figured out who he was and by the time they got out, the other two were more than relieved to have him back. Gladiolus Amicitia was back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That quest is so full of puns and snark, I was giggling the whole time. The title is from one of it. Hope everyone had a good read!


End file.
